Godzilla: King of Monsters
G''odzilla: King of Monsters'' is an upcoming action sandbox video game based off the Japanese film Franchise. It was made by Clover Entertainment. It is the first open world Godzilla game. It will be released on Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Wii U, with a chance of it being released on PC. It will be released on February 22nd, 2013. The gameplay is a combination between Grand Theft Auto and Hulk: Ultimate Destruction. On October 28th, 2012, it was officially announced that Godzilla: King of Monsters ''will also be made for NextGen Solo's new system, Neo. Plot A scientist collected small remains of skin from Godzilla, which were later transported to a government lab facility in the arid wasteland of Saradia. A scientist by the name of Dr. Shiragami intended to use the genetic material of the Godzilla cells to genetically enhance various species of plants to transform the land of Saradia with rich crops resistant to harsh weather and unfavorable conditions. However, it went horribly wrong and caused the test plant to mutate and create a terrible monster known as Biollante. Soon, Biollante is beginning to reproduce and form more mutated plant monsters. Only one monster can save the day: Godzilla. Gameplay Players control Godzilla (duh) in 3 huge open-world environments. The game is designed to give you the feeling that you really are Godzilla. You can swim, stomp through the streets, breathe atomic fire, and just do the things Godzilla does. Of course, Godzilla can destroy almost ANYTHING with his trademark abilities, such as his physical strength and atomic breath. The cities are fully destructible, and buildings crumble and collapse very realistically, one huge chunk at time, sometimes revealing a collectible or health replenishers. Godzilla can also climb up buildings that are much taller than him. There's also a new targeting system for when firing Godzilla's atomic breath. For example, you can lock on to a flying object, such as a military helicopter, and blast it out of the sky. Another great form of manuverability for Godzilla is that he can swim really well. You can go down really far underwater, but you still have to come up for air. Boats can also be destroyed. You can earn upgrades to increase Godzilla's power and health, and earn more attacks. Unlike his portrayals in the previous films, Godzilla is faster and more agile, thus allowing him to climb structures and buildings taller than him, as said before. If Godzilla is taking damage or is near death, he can pick up people from the street and eat them. Godzilla can also use weapons out of his environment. He can use smokestacks from factories as clubs, television antennas as spears to impale enemies, cars and pieces of rubble as projectiles and can turn big chunks of rubble into steel gloves, enhancing his strength (similar to Hulk in Ultimate Destruction) If Godzilla causes enough damage, the army will come after him until he stops destroying the city. Godzilla can try to run away from them or destroy their forces. As the fight goes on, the army will leave and the Global Defense Force will arrive, with fighter jets, super-tanks and even MechaGodzilla (only if it reaches a 5-star alert level). The city is extremely life-like. The game is supposed to make it feel like you really are Godzilla, and thousands of tiny people really are running away from you and you're really destroying an entire city. Finally, there's the upgrades. You can upgrade Godzilla, make him stronger, increase the strength of his atomic breath, unlock new attacks and moves to enhance Godzilla. Make him into the ultimate monster. Alert Levels 1 Star level - SWAT Team The SWAT team, with SWAT vans and choppers will attempt to kill you. They are very weak, and you can obliterate them easily. 2 Star Level - Army The military forces arrive with tanks and attack copters to destroy you. They are not as weak as the SWAT but still weak. 3 Star Level - National Guard The forces of the National Guard with fighter jets and bombers will try to take you on. They're pretty tough, but you'll be able to handle them. 4 Star Level - Global Defense Force The miltary forces around the world will take you on with super-tanks and specialized fighter jets. They are pretty strong and well-cordinated. Watch your back. 5 Star Level - MechaGodzilla MechaGodzilla will try to take you down as a last resort. Kill him and the Alert Level will be brought back down to zero. MechaGodzilla is as strong as you, so be careful taking him on. Characters Monster Characters Human (and Non-Monster) Characters This is a list of characters that are not giant monsters. Secret Characters You can also unlock secret characters you can unlock and play as. Most of them are different versions of Godzilla, but there are unique ones as well. Environments Online Multiplayer For ''Godzilla: King of Monsters, ''the multiplayer system introduced into the Godzilla world for Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Brawl is now better than ever. You can once again select a monster of your choice to play as and compete with friends in city-crushing battles. You can play as many monsters from the Godzilla world and engage in several modes of online play with friends or other people around the world. Multiplayer Modes *'Deathmatch: 'A straight up fight to the death to see who can get the most kills. Whoever does wins. *'Team Deathmatch: 'With this, you have to fight to get kills for your team. Whichever team earns the most kills wins. You get bonus XP if you can get a big killing spree. *'Destruction: '''Play as a monster of your choice and destroy stuff in the city to earn points. Cars are worth 10 points, small buildings are worth 100 points, medium buildings are 1000 points, and skyscrapers are worth 10,000 points. Whoever gets the most points by causing the most carnage wins. Gallery See here. Soundtrack The Soundtrack of ''Godzilla: King of Monsters ''by Brian Tyler. See here. Reviews Go here. Game of the Year Neo Edition On October 28th, 2012, it was announced by NextGen Solo that a port for ''Godzilla: King of Monsters ''would be released for the Neo system if you pre-order the Neo version. The game would feature all Expansion Packs, more missions, more open-world environments, more secret playable monsters, a Certificate of Authenticity, a DVD for the original ''Gojira ''movie from 1954, and a hour long documentary showing the history of Godzilla. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Action Games Category:Sandbox games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:2012 Category:Games by Clover Entertainment Category:PS3 Games Category:2013 Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla: King of Monsters Category:3D Games Category:Open World Games Category:Destructible Environment Games